Cadets
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Jace (17) is what people call a problematic teenager. So his parents put him in a military school, specialised in reforming rebellious teenager. He's been here for two years, and things are going fine... Until the day, a new cadet arrives. {OOC/AH/AU} - CLACE - Romance/Humour/Friendship
1. 1 - The Newbie

**My dear little broccolis**

 **~ And here is a new story. Sort of, it's a story that I already put here, but you know, since FanFic deleted everything. Anyway, this is a light story, that will be short, and kind of fun. Well, in my opinion.**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ From upfront, I am telling you that this story will be rated M, because ... lemons (what a shock).**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 1 : The Newbie (1,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Eminem - Mosh**

 **Caravan Palace - Aftermath**

 **Epica - Sancta Terra**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

"Cadets!"

We all fall into line under Major Morgenstern's voice and wait for him to enter the room. I can't wait to get out of this freaking school just in order to stop hearing his voice barking orders every two seconds of my life. It's like the guy was a dog in another life. You know, the really annoying kind of dogs. The really small ones who always bark at you when you pass near them but who could fly with one well-placed foot.

Not that anyone would want to place a foot in Major Morgenstern's ass. He's _way_ too scary. He looks like John Coffey from the _Green Mile_ , except that he's white, and he has hair. Really, _really_ pale blond hair. He's like an albino John Coffey. Freaking scary, I'm telling you.

His brown eyes scan through the room, looking for something to bark at us for, and I repress myself from rolling my eyes and look at the cadet in front of me. Jon smirks and winks at me, and so I smirk back. Even though, Jon is the Major's son, he still ended up in here, in Hell with us. Officially, it is to bound with his father, officiously, it's because he's just as messed up as the rest of us. He never really told us what happened, all I know is that he arrived with an arm in a cast and a father really pissed at him.

It's funny how they look alike, and in the same time don't. I mean, physically they look exactly like one another, but Jon is just less intimidating. I guess it's because he's just 17, like most of us. When you see the two Morgenstern's next to one another, it's like you're watching an original, and its shrieked copy. But in character, they're the total opposite. I'm not saying that Jon is a troublemaker here, but he's certainly not the one who lives by the rules. I think he just knows where his father limits are, and that he risks more than us if he reaches it.

The Major walks and stops in the middle of the lines, like he always does when he's about to start one very long, boring and painful speech; and he says:

"Cadets. Today is the day we're welcoming a new recruit. I do not want to hear about unwanted 'welcoming parties' or any_"

"Can I come in, now?" Says a girl's voice with a British accent. A _girl's_ voice. We all turn our heads toward the door and we see a little ball of curly red hair staring at us with boredom in her green eyes. She's the smallest thing I've seen in months, and the fact that she seems to be pressured down by her heavy bag swung over her shoulder is not helping. She's wearing shorts with combat boots and a tank top, which is completely inappropriate if you know that outside it's completely freezing.

" _Cadets_!" Major Morgenstern barks, and we all snap our heads back into position.

 _Wait_? Is she the new cadet? Don't they know that it's a _boys_ military school? What's wrong with those people?

"I told the cadet Bane to show you to your room before taking you here." The Major points out, obviously not happy with the girl's intervention.

"Oh yeah, the little wuss." She says with a small grimace, scratching her wild hair. "I lost him. He was kind of annoying, babbling about the beauty of golfing." Some of us smile a little because we all know how Magnus can be when it comes to golf. The girls rolls her eyes as she say: "Whatever."

"You will go back to your quarters and change into more suitable clothing." Major Morgenstern commands, and the girl smirks even wider.

"But that's the thing. As long as I don't wear that stupid uniform, I'm not a cadet, yet."

Strangely, Jon's eyes are glued on the girl instead of being in front of him. I see from the corner of my eyes the girl walking the same path that the Major just did, and when she walks pass Jon, I see that she winks at him before she keeps on walking toward the Major who became red of anger. Actually, I can see a little shade of purple growing on his famous forehead vein, and I have to say: I'm impressed. It took me two months to see that vein, it took her two minutes.

"Anything you'd like to say, _Major_?"

"I will not tolerate insubordination because of where you come from, young missy. I will break you and make you worthy of the society again."

The girl smirks and shrugs before she turns her heels on the Major and walks back to her bag. "Whatever. I'll find back dorky and put on your bloody uniform."

I bite my lips to repress a snicker before the Major's eyes fall back on us, and it's like he's about to kill the first one who blinks.

"So, like I said, we have a new recruit. I will not tolerate that you treat her any differently because she is a girl. She is a cadet, like the rest of you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" We chant, and I wonder if the Major also means that we can prank her as any of the other cadets. I mean, pranking is the only thing fun we have here.

"If I hear that any of you attempted something _inappropriate_ on her, I will personally make his life a living Hell, and the whole company would have to suffer through it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" We chant again, and I roll my eyes. Who's stupid enough to try something on a girl in a boys military school? If she screams, half the county will be here to help her lick her wound. Girls are so annoyingly precious, sometimes.

"Cadet Morgenstern?" Jon steps one step forward, his hands still in his back and his head high as he waits for his father's words. "You are in charge of the new cadet. If she does anything, the responsibility will fall on you."

Jon seems obfuscated, and he's about to say something when his father curtly cut him off: "Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" He says, even though everything in his posture screams that he's not agreeing with that.

"At ease." Major Morgenstern finally says, and we can finally relax.

The Major leaves, and as soon as the door is closed, there's a clutter exploding in the room. Of course, it's all about the new recruit, and the fact that it's a girl. _Really_? What were they thinking? Jon, on the other hand doesn't seem so happy about his new mission. I kind of get him, it's never easy to be a newbie's babysitter. Especially when they seem as rebellious as the little redhead. And Jon kind of had it easy on this one, he never had to take care of a newbie. I was lucky because the Major never trusted me with anyone. Until Jon came along and I was his assigned babysitter. I like to think that the Major knew that his son wouldn't cause troubles, so he put me with his case to be sure that I'd officially been once a babysitter.

I walk to Jon and bump my shoulder to him as I cheer him up, showing the bright side of this babysitting: "Smile. You'll get to spend time with an _actual_ girl, dude."

Jon darkly chuckles as he mumbles: " _Awesome_. I should go look for her before she sets fire to the school, or something."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**

 **.**

 **~ So like I said, a fun short story. Hope that you will like it**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of that glimpse of Clary we saw?**

 **` 2. Do you think Valentine is going to be a bad guy in this story?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	2. 2 - Clary

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here is already a new chapter. you're not dreaming, don't worry. Hope that you will like it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Clary (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Nelly - Hot In Here**

 **Kelani - Gangsta**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I walk to the new cadet's room, wondering what she could have done to end up in the Institute. 99% of us are delinquents who pushed their parents to the limits. I say 99% because there are still some masochists who came here on their good will. Like Magnus! That creep. Who wants to get in a military school such as this one just for the fun of it? _No one_. No one by Magnus Bane. We call him Mags because we all know how much he hates it.

The poor guy is kind of the one who always gets picked on. Probably because he _chose_ to come here. We never do things really mean, and we never attack him about his obvious liking for men, but we still pick on him. A lot. Like the time we threw glitter at him and in all his stuffs, or the time we tied him up and made him look like a cat, or the time we pretended he didn't exist at all. We're in a military school, we get bored sometimes and so find fun where we can. Sue us!

As I'm about to knock at the new cadet's door, I find Magnus walking out of the room as if Hell was behind him, and when he sees me, he sighs of relief and says: "Oh, _thank God_! Tell me that you're her babysitter!"

"Nope," I say, playing a little with his nerves by not telling him right away that Jon is the babysitter, and Magnus whimpers of complaint, obviously thinking that he's the assigned babysitter. He grabs me by the collar and shakes me a little, as he almost cries, his eyes popping out if their sockets:

"She's _crazy_! She just stripped in front of me!"

"Total?" I ask, really interested. I mean, _come on_ , it's been three years since I've been stuck in this school, and four months since I've seen any normal human being. Mags shudders which makes me actually laugh and I reassure him: "Jon is her babysitter, if you want to know everything."

He sighs of pure relief and run the Hell away from here, as if the girl could come out and eat him alive. I walk in her quarters, and I have to say, they didn't make any distinction for her just because she's a girl. The only thing is that she doesn't have to share her room. I hear humming coming from the bathroom, and I notice that the door isn't closed, so I try to peak, but suddenly an angry voice startles me:

"What are you doing?"

Jon is standing right behind me, and I realise that he should have been here before me. He probably went to his father to loudly complain about his new status as a babysitter and try to change his father's mind. Which obviously failed since he's now in her quarters, probably to make sure that she knows the rules about living in this school.

I smirk, and lightly reply: "Making sure that she doesn't set fire to the school."

"In the _bathroom_." Jon suspiciously points out, and I give him an innocent smile. But of course, he knows me too much, and it doesn't take, so he lowly growls: "Get away from that door, Jace."

I do, and then Jon walks to stand exactly where I was, only to bang with anger at the door and he yells to cover the noise of the shower: "Clary! What happened to Australia?!"

The water stops abruptly, and the girl opens widely the door, a simple small white towel wrapped around her body. "I got kicked out," She explains as if it is the most natural thing in the world, and I can't help but check her out. I mean, _four months_! Even Mags starts looking like a girl.

Suddenly, Jon appears in my vision and places himself between her and I as he growls to her, pointing the bathroom: "Go back in! I'll bring you your clothes."

"Don't forget my undies!" She chants, doing what she had been asked and Jon rolls his eyes before he grabs the bag on her bed and throws it in the bathroom, telling her to hurry up.

There's something that doesn't add up in their way to talk to one another. It's like they know each other or something. I know Jon, and he would never have talked to a newbie like that.

"You two know each other?" I ask him, and the girl flies the door open, this time with clothes on and she snarls:

"Oh my! Dorks _and_ idiots! What a fucking stupid school!"

"Clary!" Jon threatens with a very patronising tone. They _know_ each other, no one uses this tone with someone they just met. And it's the second time he's calling her by her name when no one was told her name. The two of them glare at one another for the longest time before Jon gives up and finally answers me:

"She's the reason I'm in this Hell hole."

The girl, Clary, rolls her eyes and snarls: " _No_! I'm the reason you had a broken arm. Your stupidity is the reason why you're here, and your stupidity alone." And then she walks to her bed, her bag her shoulder.

Jon and I both stay by the bathroom as she empties her bag and puts her clothes in the closet. She's wearing blue pyjama shorts with a black tank top, and when she bends to do God knows what, I tilt my head a little to see things from a better perspective. But of course, Jon catches me and he growls in a whisper so low that only I can hear:

"Don't even _think_ about it, Jace. I'll break your neck before you could make a move on her."

I'm about to innocently reply that I have no idea what he's talking about when Clary slumps loudly in the bed and rolls under the covers. Jon seems to take it as his cue to question her, even though her eyes are closed as if she's already sleeping.

"Why did you get expelled?"

"Stupid boy didn't understand the word 'no'. It's supposed to be international. So I taught him the meaning of the word."

"Meaning?" Jon asks, suspicion on his tone, and I have to hide a smirk as she answers:

"Meaning he's still in the hospital, drinking his food to survive."

" _Two weeks_. You stayed there only two weeks." Jon complains, and it looks like a parent scolding his child for bad behaviour. I mean, I don't see the problem here. She defended herself because someone was a jerk to her, so Jon should be happy for her, not complaining and trying to make her feel guilty.

"How long do you think I'll stay here? A week?" She challenges, her eyes still closed, but a smirk plastered on her face, and Jon shakes his head of disillusion as he informs her:

"It won't work, Clary. The Major is completely pissed at you."

"Tell me something I don't know. They think that surrounding me with boys will make me nice. They've never been more wrong in their lives."

"I'm your assigned referee." Jon tells her, and that makes Clary open her eyes to look at him. She looks sorry for him and makes a grimace as she says:

"That sucks. Promise, I'll keep the damages at a minimum level."

Jon is about to say something more, probably something about not putting him in any kind of trouble, but she closes back her eyes and rolls on her bed, showing us her back as she informs us: "I'm off to bed."

"It's dinner time." Jon tells her matter-of-factly as if she is supposed to know what this means, and Clary vehemently says, her back still facing us:

"You know, I came here straight from the airport. I'd like to sleep, now. If the _Major_ ain't happy about that, he can come and tell me himself."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

"Cadets!" Major Morgenstern yells, and we all get up, hoping that his speech won't last forever so we can eat warm. Once he talked for so long that my soup became an ice cube by the time he finished talking.

His eyes travel the refectory where all the years are regrouped to eat, and I know who he's looking for. Damn, he really wants to put her back at her place. Even when his own son came here, he wasn't that much on his back. The Major slowly walks between our ranks, and I can actually hear a few stomachs grumbling. I hope that he'll be quick because I'm starving here.

"Where is the new recruit?" He asks his son, and Jon takes a step back to point out himself from the rank, and he answers:

"Sleeping off her journey from abroad, sir."

"All cadets are required, no exception." Major Morgenstern uselessly reminds Jon, and then he tells him: "Go and bring her here to have dinner like the rest of you."

"But sir_"

" _Now_!" The Major cuts him off, barking his order.

Jon seems conflicted between standing on his position and doing what he was told, and after glancing at the whole of us, he walks out of the refectory. He knows that if she doesn't come, we won't eat, so he took one for the team.

Jon explained to me that the two of them grew up together and that Clary always did reckless things like stealing bikes, tagging the school, setting fire to their neighbouring park. Really, I don't know what took her parents so long to put her in an institute. I subtly asked Jon if they were more than friends, and the way he looked like he was about to throw up answered for him. She's probably like his little sister or something, and the Major must know that, hence making Jon her babysitter.

The Major doesn't allow us to relax as we anxiously wait for Jon's return, and so I know that he's going to put pressure on us so we would put pressure in her. The harshest he will be on us because of her, the more we're going to make her pay and force hefty bento the rule.

Finally Jon comes back with the redhead right behind him, and the Major narrows his eyes at her as she rubs the sleep out of her face. She was obviously sleeping, her hair being proof enough. I notice that Jon made her change to the school 'casual' clothes, and he silently walks her to go stand next to him where he was sitting to begin with.

"The dinner is at 6:30 sharp. All cadets are required, like for the rest of the meals. Understood?" The Major says, and Clary glares at him before she snaps:

"Well, sorry to still be on Australian time. Maybe if I had slept, I would have remembered that stupid golden rule!"

We are _so_ not going to have a hot meal. I can see the warmth of my plate fleeing away. The Major walks to her and hovers over her, trying to intimidate the ridiculously small girl, but she doesn't even seems fazed as he angrily says:

"You will show respect to the hierarchy of this school."

"I might do that, when the hierarchy will be human enough to let me sleep like I was doing a few minutes ago!"

Are we ever going to eat? I'm so freaking starving! The Major's infamous vein is back on his forehead, but Clary doesn't even seem fazed. It's like she's tired out of her mind when he looks like a freaking fulminating dragon as he orders:

"You will hold that monstrous tongue of yours when spoken to, and follow the rules of this school!"

"I was raised to speak my mind, and I will certainly not stop because _you_ said so!" She snaps back, and the Major seems like he's about to kill her. He might do so, who's going to rat on him? But then he straightens up and crookedly smiles as he says:

"You are confined to the pit until further notice."

And with those words, he takes her by the arm and leads her out of the refectory, allowing us to finally eat.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So like I said, a fun short story. Hope that you will like it**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. So? What did you think? Personally, I liked how jace only thought about eating at some point**

 **` 2. I know Clary is annoying, but it's her character in this** **story.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	3. 3 - When You Act Stupid

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **STOP! In case you didn't understand the first time around, the rating of this story is M. So you've been warned. I'll put little stars so you'll know when to look away and blush (I do it so…) and you'll still be able to read the story.**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : When You Act Stupid ... (2,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Shaggy, feat Ricardo Ducent - Wasn't Me**

 **Devdas - Morey Piya**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It's been a week since the new cadet arrived, and not a single day passed by without an interaction between her and the Major. It's like she _lives_ to annoy him. Everything she does, it is just to spite him. And he keeps on punishing her. He left her a whole day to the pit, without food or water, and when he let her out, what did she do? She poisoned us! Well, not poisoned, but she put chilli in our food. And not a little! So the Major made her stand by the flag during the whole night -under the snow. And so she smocked in our common quarters. Which led the Major to restrain our TV access for a month, as well as our hot water. And when some people decided that it was time to show her the ground rules, Jon intervened, preventing us to show her something _nice_ about military school.

So now, we're all stuck in the common room, bored out of our minds, playing pools on a Friday night because that's the only thing we can do, and as I glance at her, I know that shit is about to happen. _Again_. Let's just say that Sebastian Velrac from a year above has started passing way too much time among us, and that now the both of them are in an armchair, so tangled that they look like a four arms, four legs monster. But so far, everything is PG 13, even 5. They're just whispering who knows what, looking in each other's eyes. But that look on her face … She's about to go down, and she's just enjoying the moment.

I roll my eyes, pretending to read this uninteresting book about Civil War, when I hear a light giggle coming from _Sebastian_. _What_?! Man up, dude! I look back at them and gone is the PG 13. It's a freaking porn. They're so intertwined that they look like one and sole person, but I can still see Sebastian's hands swiftly disappear under her military shirt as she starts grinding on him.

 _Come on_ , people! You're not alone! I look up, anxiously looking for Jon who made a point in warning everyone of what he might do to anyone touching her in an indecent way, but he's nowhere to be seen. Strangely, I'm more anxious about Jon's reaction than the Major's. I think we saw him lose it so many times against her that it's not impressive anymore.

Suddenly, Jon enters the room, and all eyes that were on the couple go to him, a frightful expression on their faces. Jon doesn't say anything, his eyes glued to that display of … almost-fucking before us, and then he rushes to them and yanks Clary out of Sebastian's grip.

" _Hey_!" She protests, but Jon doesn't pay her a single attention, his eyes shooting daggers at Sebastian.

" _Who_ do you think you _are_ to touch her like that?!"

Sebastian tries to play it cool, but I can still see the panic in his eyes: "Come on, Jon. I know you're her Babysitter and all. But she's a grown girl, she can _"

"Do not even _think_ of talking in her name," Jon growls, gripping Sebastian by his shirt. "I'm going to erase your face on the fucking pavement!"

But before he can do anything to Sebastian, Clary slaps him hard on the back of his head and yells: "If you pull that shit again, Jon, I will really go down that road!"

There's something like a threat in her tone and I can see Jon tightening his jaw and his fist on Sebastian's collar. He doesn't look at her, but it's clear that all his thoughts are on her. No one in the room dares to move, and all the eyes are on the three of them. Can you blame us? We were prohibited of TV, so this drama is as good as any other.

Clary glares at Jon before she slaps his fist away from Sebastian's collar and takes Sebastian's hand as she loudly says with a very determined tone: "Come. Let's finish what we started in my room."

If looks could kill, Jon would have killed Sebastian a long time ago. And if the expression on Sebastian's face is saying anything, is that he's certainly not going to go on second base because he wants to live 'till tomorrow.

I can see how Jon is still hesitating to follow her and keep making a scene in her room, but he doesn't do it. Instead he slumps in their armchair before swiftly getting up, shivering of disgust. I walk up to him and make a nod with my chin so he knows we should go outside. Once there, we climb to the roof and I give him a cigarette out of our secret stash that he moodily lights.

"She's just doing that to piss him off. Because she thinks he'll expel her," He grumbles under his breath, and I smoke on my own cigarette, knowing he's talking about the Major.

"Maybe he should. I mean, a girl in an institute full of teenage boys. What did he think?" I tell him, because _really_ , what did the Major think?!

"He won't expel her. _Especially not her._ He won't admit that he failed with her, when he managed to reform so many other kids."

"Not all kids are meant to be reformed," I wisely say because maybe Jon can reason his father a little bit and remove this sexual attraction from us. Yes, sexual attraction, she's the only girl from miles around, we're horny boys, do I need to say more? Plus, she is actually hot!

"Not all kids are his daughter," Jon says with a dark chuckle and I miss-swallow my smoke. His _what_!?

"She's your sister!?"

"Yup. The Major doesn't want you guys to know because otherwise you won't dare giving her a hard time. And she doesn't want you to know because she hates being treated like she's precious, or something."

I don't say anything for a while, understanding why the two Morgenstern's are so obsessed with her. I mean, I should have figured this out by myself. Just the fact that they didn't give her a family name should have rang a bell, but you know … sometimes I'm stupid.

"I never told you that, Jace. She's still just Clary," Jon says, and I reassure him that I'll keep their secret. Then I look up to the sky and tell him:

"If you want my advise, you shouldn't have lost your temper on Seb. You should have given them your blessing. If she has your accord, it won't be funny for her."

"Yeah, well easier said than done. If I'm here it's because the guy who stole her virginity met 'by accident' my path. And she knows it. That's why she broke my arm."

"You're kind of a violent family, you know that. Did you ever thought of _talking_?" I tease, and Jon glares at me, getting down of the roof. We go back in the common room where we find Sebastian, alone -obviously frustrated- and so Jon leaves the common space, probably to go yell at his sister.

As soon as Jon leaves, all the boys start to question Sebastian, but he doesn't say anything, his black eyes sternly concentrated on a book on crocodiles. Right, he's ' _reading_ '. I roll my eyes and go to my room because I don't really care about anyone state of mind, and I look at the time passing by, wishing I could go out clubbing.

I already snuck out of the Institute to do so, but now, with the Major on alert, I don't really dare do that. It seems like a very hazardous decision. At some point in the night, I get up and leave the room because I really can't sleep and there's no point making Jon suffer through that, but as I'm about to go to the common room and try to rig the TV, I see a shadow creeping out toward the entrance.

"It's like you never rest," I say, and Clary snaps her head to me and smirks. Then she silently walks up to me, and I can see that she's been thinking the same thing as I did. Except that she's really going through with it, when I'm not.

She's dressed in a really short and tight little dress, obviously ready to go clubbing, her heels in her hands, her hair straightened up and in a high ponytail and her face with a little makeup. Clary looks up to me, and then she lowly whispers: "I can still wait for you to dress up, if you want."

"I'm not going out, and _neither are you,_ " I point out, and she smirks even more, tiptoeing herself to murmur in my ear with challenge:

"Make me stay, then."

I don't even think for a second, and I grab her hand with force. She swiftly snaps it out of my grip, and after two seconds of intense stare, I simply pick her up and walk to her room. I mean, it's not like she's that tall anyway. She's at least half my size.

Once we're in her room, she glares at me, and says: "As soon as you'll be gone, so will I. You know that, right?"

"Then I'll have to watch you. If you're caught, we'll be the ones to pay. And I, for one, am tired of cold showers." I retort, and something lights up in her eyes.

"I can give you a reason to like cold showers," She sultrily says, her fingers now playing with my chest. I strongly take her hands in one of mine and reply:

"I don't think so. I don't want you."

"That's not what mister says, down there." She says, glancing at my growing bulge. Can you blame me? The girl is hot and dressed to be fucked. And did I mention that she's hot?

She slowly tiptoes herself and kisses my collarbone as she collides her body with mine and so I involuntarily loosen my grip on her hands. She doesn't waste time and retake possession of her hands only to trail them to my trousers. That's when Jon comes right back into my mind. Yeah, bad idea. _Very bad idea_.

"I'm horny, but I'm not interested in fucking _you_." I say, and so she smirks and shrugs.

"Okay." Then she steps back a little and her eyes planted in mines, she slowly takes off her dress. I do everything to keep myself eyes focused on her face, but they automatically go to her body once she's only standing in her underwear. If I'm honest with myself, I'd fuck her so hard now, but yeah, I had to be friend with her _brother_. What a stupid, _stupid_ move. When will I have an occasion like that of a hot girl in the institute asking for me to fuck her? _Never_.

"I won't tell Jon, if you won't tell." She says with a small whisper, and it's all that I needed. I'm such a horrible friend, but I'm a man. And I have urges. And I'm very tired so I'm not thinking really clearly. So I swiftly tackle her against the wall, and she lowly growls of satisfaction, tangling her fingers in my hair as I kiss her with urgency.

I'm grinding against her as she moans under my kisses and all I can think of right now is how much I want to take her. She tugs my shirt and I swiftly throw it out of the way, and for a second, she stares at my chest, tracing my abs with her fingers before I resume attacking her lips. Then I move us to her bed and lay her there while she's trying to remove my trousers.

Once I'm only standing in boxers, I gently nibble her skin, and every time I do so, she plants her nails a little bit harder in my back. I swiftly get rid of her bra to suck hard on her nipples, and so she trails her hand between my legs to make me feel as good as I make her feel. But as I'm trailing my kisses downward, she yanks my head by my hair and kisses me, saying through our connected lips: "I don't have time for that. I want you, right fucking _now_."

And with those words, she takes a condom out of nowhere and swiftly puts it on my shaft after having removed my boxers. I don't wait for another invitation, and I plunge in her in one hard and swift motion. She whimpers, and bucks her hips to meet me again as I start to assault her. But she feels so fucking good and so fucking tight.

Suddenly, she shoves me off and makes me roll on the bed before impaling herself on me a,d bouncing on my dick. I slightly sit up and take one of her breast in my mouth while my hands are gripped on her waist to help her bounce even harder on me. She keeps on jumping and jumping, occasionally clenching her walls and there I feel it coming, so I lay her back in the bed and pound into her like there's no tomorrow, making her reach her peak just before I collapse on her side, drained and ready to sleep.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

I wake up to the noise of a door opening, and the first thing I notice is a redhead sleeping naked on my naked chest, and as I recall what happened last night, the person who opened the door says:

" _You're a dead man_!"

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So like I said, a fun short story. Hope that you will like it**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. So? Who is at the door?**

 **` 2. And what do you think? Is this going to be a Clace story, or a Clebastian?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	4. 4 - The Condom

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter, with a little change in the point-of-view**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : The Condom (1,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Eminem - Without Me**

 **Marilyn Manson - The Nobodies**

 **Epica - The Last Crusade**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jon's PoV**

I wake up with a strange feeling. You know, that feeling that tells you that there is something fundamentally wrong going on in your life. Like something really screwed up. I grunt, knowing that only one person can make me feel this way, and I wiggle myself out of the covers.

As I sleepily get out of bed, Jace walks in the room, and so I raise an eyebrow at him and at his tired face. I mean, it's barely seven and Jace isn't known to be the early bird type. _Especially_ on weekends.

"Where have you been?" I ask him, and Jace slumps on his bed, making sure that his back is facing me as he mumbles under his breath:

"Out."

I growl lowly. _Seriously_ , between him and Clary, I'll be relieved if my Dad reaches safely his fifties. Sure Jace did behave a little lately, and I was hoping that it would stay like that, but apparently it was just a phase. Let's just hope that Clary and him don't ever start talking together. Because that would be awful. Like, _really_ awful. I'm sure they could create a new Hiroshima right here in this school with their lunatic creativity.

"Whatever. Make sure to be up for nine," I say. I should give him a hard time and all, but all I can think is that if _he_ had been able to sneak out, it means that Clary had also been able to sneak out.

I know her. I know that she'll do anything to get kicked out. And I don't get why. She was the one who always complained about the fact that Dad liked better to take care of other kids than us. And now she's doing everything to get away from him. It's really strange. It's … _Clary_. I'm not even trying to understand her now, she's just unsolvable … _a girl_.

As I walk to her room, I realise how early it is and that she's probably sleeping. Especially if she went out yesterday night, but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of letting this slide. I violently open her room, hoping to incongruously wake her up, but she's already up, talking with Magnus on her bed.

When he sees me, Magnus yelps and runs away, as if I threw acid at him, and I frown a little. What's wrong with him? It's not like I ever bullied him. Okay, I slightly teased him, but like everyone, and he never acted like that before. Clary grins at me and stretches as she greets him:

"Well, hello Cadet Morgenstern. What made you wake up at such a bright hour?"

I roll my eyes and close the door as I'm asking: "What was Magnus doing in your room so early?"

"We were going to have sex, but once again, Mr. Cockblocker appeared."

"You were going to have sex with _Magnus_?" I repeat, holding back my laughter. Dad dressed as a ballerina is something more plausible than that. "Yeah, right."

I sit on the spot where Magnus was as Clary is childishly sticking her tongue to me, and I lean my back against the wall, closing my eyes and internally thanking Magnus. If they spent the night together, it means that she stayed _inside_ the building, which is good.

It is so weird how Clary and Magnus developed a friendship based on sarcasm. She calls him little Princess, he calls her Satine (because fucking Moulin Rouge! ruined all the redheads of this world). And they're always stabbing each other's with words, even though they're always together. _Always_. And little by little, Mags actually tamed her.

Nothing drastic of course, but knowing Clary, she can do worst than what she did lately. _A lot worst_! I mean, she did set fire to a school once. I'm not kidding. She did it to save bunnies from dissection. I mean, I get it, she wanted to save bunnies. But what was wrong with just liberating them? Why burn the school? Because it's freaking Clary, that's why.

"I want to eat a strawberry tiramisu," She says with a whiny voice and I roll my eyes behind my eyelids making her gently kick me with her ridiculous small feet.

"You _always_ want to eat."

"But I want a strawberry tiramisu," She whines even more and I open my eyes to look at her. She's casually reading a book with a pouty face and I spot something behind her on her nightstand.

"What's _that_?"

"A condom foil," She says, not even looking at me or what I just pointed out. I try to rationalise myself. I mean, Sebastian is not stupid enough to … No, she's just messing with me. Yeah, this is just Clary getting back at me for yelling at Seb. Nothing more. Just typical Clary behaviour. I'm not even going to give her the satisfaction of getting angry.

"Well, glad to see that you staid in, tonight. I'll get ready for breakfast," I simply say before I get up. Clary just nods and I leave her room to go back to my own where I hear that Jace is in the shower. I growl because this is the place I wanted to be, so I just lump on my bed and wait for him to get out. But it looks like he decided to drown himself or something. When he finally leaves the shower, I tease him:

"Did you meet a crocodile or something?"

"Or something," Jace says with a small voice as he sits in his bed. I frown because Jace is always one to have a witty retort to say. My Dad can attest of that.

"Something wrong?" I ask, and he shakes his head, before slumping in his bed. _Great_. I'm really not into girl talks. Especially to a dude. No matter how best friend I could be with them. So I drift to another conversation:

"I found a condom in Clary's room this morning."

Jace doesn't say anything, and so I take it as my cue to go on: "I think she just wants to play with my nerves. Or maybe the Major's. If he barges in her room and sees that…" I don't even finish the sentence because, yeah. She's Dad's little girl, even if it doesn't show. For him, she'll be able to _kiss_ when she'll be fifty. _At least_.

Jace tenses and then he sits up, looking down on the floor. He looks a bit sick actually. Yeah, a little greenish. Great, now he's going to get sick and I'm going to have to take care of him. Then he looks at me, and it really looks like he's going to throw up. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can say anything, Clary barges into the room.

"Geez! I could have been naked, Clary!" I cry out, and Clary rolls her eyes and says:

"Your Mom is on the phone."

I smile and swiftly get up. I leave the room, and Clary follows me shortly after with a small grin on her face. I warily look at her, but I'm too worked up on talking to Mom, so I just let it go. As I take the central phone -the phone that all the cadets share for personal calls- Sebastian passes by, and Clary winks at me before she follows him.

.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So like I said, a fun short story. Even more fun now that Jon knows about the condom, and Jace seems to be feeling bad about what he did.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. Do you think Jace will tell what he did to** **clary to Jon?**

 **` 2. And do you think Jon will react if he ever knows?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	5. 5 - Graveyard

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter, hope you will enjoy it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Graveyard (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Eminem - Without Me**

 **Marilyn Manson - The Nobodies**

 **Epica - The Last Crusade**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

You know what's worst that knowing that you've done something wrong? Doing something wrong and having a reminder of it hanging around you all the time. I've tried twice to come clean to Jon, but it's like Clary has a radar or something, and the two times I opened my mouth to release the pressure, she appeared out of nowhere, like the Wicked Witch of the West. And the two times, she looked at me as if she knew what I was about to say.

The second time, it was after lunch, and she backed me in a corner. For such a short thing, she's quite strong. So now, I'm looking down at her (yes, that's how short she is, I have to lower my head to look at her in the eyes), and she's glaring at me with anger. I've never been one to cower in front of anyone, but I have to admit, she's a little bit scary right now. It looks like she could provoke an earthquake with all the anger boiling within her.

"I swear that if you rat on us to Jon, I'll make your life a living Hell!" She threatens in a low growl.

"Easy for you to say. It's not your best friend that you betrayed."

"I mean it, Jace! There's a reason for why I've been sent here, don't make me own up to my reputation."

"What are you doing, Clary?" Jon suddenly asks, walking in the corridor she stopped me in and she swiftly averts her eyes from me to look at her bother.

"Asking Jace if he's up for a threesome with Seb," She lightly responds, not even thinking for a second to find that awful lie. A threesome with Seb?! _Yuck_!

Jon shakes his head, not believing her for a second. Then he turns his head to me and tells me: "The Major is looking for you. I think you're about to get graveyard-ed."

I grimace and leave them to go to the Major's office. How many times did I end up in this office for stupid reasons? The last one being because I supposedly sabotaged the school flag. How was I supposed to know that raising it during a storm would destroy it? Okay, I'm not that stupid, but it's the Major's fault, really. He should have told me not to raise it this miring when he saw the storm. I was just following orders like any good cadet. But that only resulted with him yelling at me in his office and me being cut down of personal phone calls for two weeks. Like I haven't seen worst with him.

As I enter this too familiar office, I silently wish that I won't be graveyard-ed. I hate being in graveyard duty. Not that we actually take care of a graveyard -that would be too cool for us- but that means I'd be on laundry duty for the next month. And I fucking hate it. Especially since last time it happened, I ended up with Sebastian. Please don't let me end up with him again. _Anyone_ but him!

The Major doesn't even look up to me, his eyes lost in his papers as he signing God knows what, and then he curtly orders: "Sit."

I do as asked, trying to ignore this small voice in my head saying that he knows everything about his daughter and I spending the night together. He doesn't know anything, he just plays with my nerves as he usually does.

After a long and unending minute, the Major puts his papers aside and looks at me deep in the eyes. Is he allowed to have a loaded gun with him? He's a Major, but he's in a school. They wouldn't let him carry around that sort of weapon, right? _Right_?

"My son told me that you knew about the new recruit."

 _What_? I'm walking on fucking egg shells right now. Do I know that she's his daughter? Do I know that she's fucking messed up? What do I know? "What do you mean?" I cautiously ask, because it's the safest thing to say.

"That she is my daughter," The Major sternly says, and I swallow hardly and nod. Does he know about last night? Is he going to kill me? I mean, Jon almost ripped Seb's face for making out with Clary, so what would the Major do to me for sleeping with her? When I think that there's a nice garden in the backyard where he could so easily bury me as if nothing. _I'm such a dead man_.

"I'm putting you on laundry duty. With her," He informs me, and I blink at that piece of information. Where are the shovels and axes? He breathes in deeply before he goes on: "I have to put her on duty somehow, and I don't trust her to be on her own. And I don't trust the other boys alone with her. However, I have faith in that friendship that you have with Jonathan."

"Why even bother? Put Jon on graveyard. I'm not her brother, and I'm not her babysitter!"

The Major heaves and gets up to look through his window, his hands knotted in his back: "When you put two siblings together for too long they always end up fighting over who had the biggest croissant when they were five."

"Why _me_? I mean, no one will dare touch her after the stunt Jon made when Se_" I start mumbling, but I cut myself. I'm not ratting on anyone. The Major chuckles, his eyes still lost in the scenery beside the window.

"I know about her little games with Velrac. Do you really think that I don't know what happens in my own school? Especially with my _own daughter_?" _Well, yeah. Because you have no fucking clue of what happened yesterday night!_ But of course I don't say that as he continues: "I know she'll make a move on you when you'll be in duty just to piss me off. But I also know that when when she'll do, that friendship bell will ring within you."

Everything in his tone says that the conversation is over, and so I get up to leave. I have the doorknob in my hand when the Major says: "And Jace? If that bell doesn't ring, remember that I can make your life a living Hell before wiping you from the surface of the Earth."

I don't reply anything, more frightened by the fact that he called me by my first name than by his threat. The Major never calls any of us by our first names. The fact that he just did so makes this threat more personal, and ten times scarier than it already was.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

"I can't believe that the Major put you on graveyard. He usually doesn't like newbies around the laundry," Sebastian purrs as he's standing by the laundry doorframe, playing with Clary's curls. Can this get more _yucky_? I think not.

Clary rolls her eyes and shrugs as she guesses around: "It must be because I have a vagina. He must think that I have a special gene with laundry, or something."

"At least, you're not stuck here with Jon," Seb says, and Clary sighs of relief:

" _Thank God_ for that. I already see his stupid ass face way too much around here! He's always in my shadow, it's like he doesn't have a life, or something!"

"I think he has this cliché-best-friend-crush thing," Seb points out, and I roll my eyes at this stupidity. I know everyone in school thinks that they're best friends, but Jon doesn't act like he has any romantic feelings toward Clary, _at all!_

I walk to the door and smirk at Seb as a I say: "Dude, we have work and I for one, would like to go to sleep early. I didn't sleep much last night, so…" and I slam the door on his face. I mean, puppy-dovey love. I think not. I'd like not to vomit and keep my dinner in.

Clary doesn't even seem fazed by my actions and simply heads toward a washing machine, singing some stupid teenage pop song. Well, I think it is. Probably some Taylor Swift since it's all about a bad breakup which resulted with a stalker being born.

 **Every breath you take**

 **And every move you make**

 **Every bond you break, every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Every single day**

 **And every word you say**

 **Every game you play, every night you stay**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Oh, can't you see**

 **You belong to me?**

 **How my poor heart aches**

 **With every step you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake, every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace**

 **I dream at night, I can only see your face**

 **I look around, but it's you I can't replace**

 **I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace**

 **I keep crying baby, baby please,**

 **Oh, can't you see**

 **You belong to me?**

 **How my poor heart aches**

 **With every step you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake, every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Every move you make, every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **I'll be watching you**

I think I know this beat from somewhere. It really does ring a bell, but I can't put my finger on it. Well, if it's Taylor Swift, I probably heard it on the radio, or something.

"Do you _really_ have to sing shitty music?" I ask just to make conversation and she snaps her head to me:

" _Shitty music_? Since when the Police are considered as making shitty music?"

That was the Police? _No_ way? _Yes_ way! Shame on me! _Really_! I deserve to die. As in _now_! Clary shakes her head in disappointment before she mutters:

"I can't believe I slept with someone who has so shitty music taste. Do you even know Queen? U2? The Rolling Stones?"

"I'm not ignorant, okay?" I grumble and she snarls:

"Dude, you didn't recognise the Police. That screams ignorant and moron to me. But… whatever helps you sleep at night. Either it's you thinking that you're somehow cultivated, or … what we did yesterday night."

She just couldn't let it be. As if nothing happens. She wiggles her eyebrows at me before she bursts out in laughter.

" _What_?" I ask her, and she keeps on laughing, just shaking her head around.

"Jon did say that you were cute when you were blushing."

"I'm not blushing!" I strongly retort, but then, something echoes from what she just said. "Jon said _what_?"

Clary simply rolls her eyes and goes back on folding the sheets handing me one of the edges. "Come on, Jace. You sleep with him every night, and you're telling me that you never noticed? Why do you think he was mad at Sebastian, yesterday?"

"Jon's not gay. You're just trying to mess with me," I state, because I know Jon. He's not gay. And he's not crushing on Seb. I mean, _Jon's not gay_. Magnus is gay. Alec maybe. But Jon is not.

"Sure Jace. You know him better than I do. He never tells me anything personal and I've only spent two weeks with him, right?" Clary smirks, and I still try to down this information. Jon is gay? It can't be, can it?

Clary opens her eyes wide and looks at me, saying: "Oh my God! You're gay too! I knew that military school was a code name for I'm-Queer-School!"

" _What_? Didn't I prove yesterday night that I was anything but gay?"

"I don't know. Those caresses seemed quite gay to me. All soft and all. If this isn't the first sign of being confused…" She sadly shakes her head down as she trails her sentence, and before I can even stop myself, I tackle her against the humongous washing machine.

"Well, maybe I should show that non-gay part of me…"

She smirks as lusts darkens her eyes and she sultrily replies: "Maybe you should…"

.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Mouhahahahahahahahaha. I could have kept on writing, just until after that scene, but... No. Let's cut here. I think it's better.**

 **And, of course the lyrics belong to The Police. At first I was going to put some of my own lyrics, but then, I watched teens react to the Police, and this kid kept on talking about Taylor Swift, so I had to put that joke here. He just killed me, go watch it, you'll laugh with me!**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Valentine and his omniscience? And what about** **Seb?**

 **` 2. And here Clary dropped the bomb. Jon is gay!**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	6. 6 - Sebastard

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter, hope you will enjoy it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Sebastard (1,9** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Eminem - Without Me**

 **Marilyn Manson - The Nobodies**

 **Epica - The Last Crusade**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

 _I am such a dead man_. For the past two weeks, Clary and I have been having sneaking out to have sex. If one of the male Morgenstern finds out, I can kiss my testicles goodbye. Not literally of course, but you get the drift. I know that what I'm doing with her is an equivalent as playing with fire, but as I didn't get burned so far, I'm just loving it. You know, this thrill that the possibility of getting caught gives me this thrill, it's intoxicating. Especially when you share this thrill with Clary.

I have to say that out of the three Morgentsern, she is the most terrifying one. (Of course, I'll never admit that out loud to her face.) I think it's because her body gives this illusion of fragile little thing. Did you notice the use of the world illusion. Because she's anything but. I know she's the Major's daughter and all, but it's freaking scary to see her in action on the field.

She can disassemble and reassemble a riffle quicker than Jordan. She can cross the booby trapped field better than anyone (meaning that she ever falls or get on a flour bomb). She can tackle Jon to the floor with a deadly and unexpected strength. And the worst of it all, is that she never seems tired. She's always the first one on the field when we have training lessons, and she always volunteers to show the example. Is she even human?

And you'd think that this scary things that she shows in class would scare the guys away, but it doesnt. It's actually quite the contrary. They all talk about things they'd like to do to her in Jon's back. And some are really messed up, even I think so.

Tonight, it's again a night of graveyard for her and I, and the Major stopped coming to check on us every two seconds. Actually, the night of our first shift, he entered just a few seconds after she broke our kiss. She said that she didn't have any condoms, and thank God she had this strike of genius. Otherwise, I'd be in the backyard right now, my corpse rotting to Hell.

I start separating the colours and the white when I hear this giggle that I hate so much. This stupid giggle she has when Sebastian is around. I look up and see the two of them by the doorframe. I know that the two of them never had sex, she told me so herself, but she still keeps him around. I think she's playing with her father's nerves and testing how far she can push him.

Sebastian purrs at her, and like every time we're on graveyard duty, I appear behind Clary, signalling to lover boy that the party is over. As soon as she closes the laundry door, I ask her: "Why do you keep on hanging out with _Sebastian_?"

I mean, _seriously_. It's not like I don't make her happy. Because I know that I make her very _very_ happy. Especially when I nibble her ear. It must be one of her sensitive spot because she always whimpers and melts to me when I do so. _Literally_.

"Because he pisses them off," She answers with a shrug, but to be honest, the Morgenstern are not the only ones pissed off by her little play. I mean, it's really annoying to see Sebastard with his hands all over her, when _I_ have to be the one doing all the sneaking out. But I'm certainly not going to tell her that. So instead I ask her:

"Why do you want to piss the Major so much?"

"Because I don't like being in this stupid school. I don't like having to follow stupid rules. I don't like having the both of them over my shoulder every two seconds."

"Well, I don't like watching Sebastard with his hands all over you all the time," I snap back without being able to stop myself, and I internally curse myself. This wasn't something I was planning on ever telling her. _Ever_. Now, she's going to think things that aren't. Goddamnit.

"Why would you care?" She says, lifting her eyebrows up (she never managed to lift just one of them. Well, she did, but she doesn't know that when I hit her precious G-spot, only her right eyebrow lifts up as she whimpers of pleasure.)

"I don't care, I just don't like it," I reply with a shrug because it's true. I don't like it. Imagine he has the mono, and he gives it to her and she gives it to me. That would be the end of the world. Because stupid Sebastard would have started it all!

"I already told you, I'm just playing with him," She lightly says, folding an umpteenth shirt with a complete disinterest. "He never reached second base, and he will _certainly_ not reach the third."

"Are you also playing with me? Are you hoping to get caught in the act to have your little thrill?"

"If I wanted to get caught, I'd join you in your bed and fuck you there, just right next to Jon!" She angrily snaps, putting down the clothes that she was folding and looking at me with surprise. "Why are you being like this, all of the sudden? We were having such a nice time!"

"I told you, I don't like watching Sebastard being all over you," I grumble, yanking a sheet before me and pretending to fold so she won't see my face.

"Okay. You won't see it again," She lightly says, and I darkly snicker, looking at her in her green eyes as I reply:

"You think I never played with words. I'm actually going to make it very clear: either you play with Sebastard, either you fool around with me. I won't give you both."

"Are you … giving me an _ultimatum_?" She asks, narrowing dangerously her eyes at me, but I strongly retort:

"Yes, I am." I'm not kidding. It sucks to risk my life when she keeps on toying with Sebastard. And I don't like to share. So either she tells me it's worth it, either I'm out of it.

Clary smiles a little, as if she's finally satisfied of something, and then she walks to me and kisses my cheek as she tells me: "Good. It was starting to get boring to have you so passive."

I don't reply anything, feeling extremely stupid and manipulated at this moment. I mean, did she actually play with Sebastard to make me step up? This is so fucked up! And what's even worse, I'm not even trying to run away from that craziness.

We finish the laundry talking about mindless things. Mostly because I think we had enough awkwardness like that. After we're finished about this stupid laundry, I walk her to her room, like I always do, and when I see there's no one at sight, I kiss her and close her door behind me, like I always do.

She swiftly kisses me back, jumping in my arms and I pass my hand under her military shirt. Slowly, I stumble to her bed, and I sit there, settling her on my laps as I nibble her ear. She moans, like I knew she would, and I quickly remove her shirt. Because we had training today, she's wearing a sport bra, and just because of that, I like it better when we only have class. When she gets to wear lace bras that are very alluring to me.

I buck a little my hips to her so she can start grinding on me, and she does, her hands tightly knotted in my hair. And can I say? I love it when she tugs on my hair. It's … very exciting. I don't know, it shows how much she's into it, and how much she's enjoying whatever I'm doing to her. She starts kissing my neck, making me hold her waist a little tighter, but suddenly she heaves and she hides her face in the crook of my neck as she says:

"Can you be on top? I'm a bit tired tonight."

"We don't have to have sex. I can just leave," I tell her. Not because I'm being an emotional wuss, but because I can hear in her voice that she's really tired. And I'm really not into having sex with a starfish. Like _really_. If she's not alive, there's no point on having sex with Clary.

She snaps her head to face me and she asks with a frank and relieved smile: "Really? Because I'm _really_ exhausted. I forgot how tiresome it was to run in the mud with a dead weight."

"Yeah," I reassure her, settling her on her bed. Then I get up, thinking of old people trying to fornicate with a dead alligators, and that does the trick. Gross. I straighten my clothes and I tell her: "Having sex with a starfish isn't my thing."

She softly smiles, and I frown because her smile makes me want to kiss her. Yeah, kiss her as in, not-a-kiss-to-ignite-copulation. Then she closes her eyes and she lets herself fall in her bad as she tells me: "You can still sleep here if you want. There's a useless extra bed."

"Or you could move a little and give me a little space so I could sleep here," I retort, mostly joking. But then she opens her eyes and tilts her head to me before rolling on the side so I can have some space on her bed.

I hesitate a little. I mean, I already slept with her, but it has always been because we had sex before. Now, it seems plainly dangerous. Not because of Jon, but because … you know. _We didn't have sex before_. And still, I slide into bed next to her after removing my trousers.

Clary must have been really tired, because she's already halfway to sleep. Good thing we didn't have sex, or I'd be banging a corpse by now. Like Twilight, but without the sparkles. I look at her freckled face, and outline her little nose before whispering: "Clary?"

"Hmm?" She's definitely out of it. I caress her skin with the tip of my fingers before asking her: "Do you think Jon will really kill me if he ever finds out."

"Jon sent my first boyfriend to the hospital, because he found us in a very compromising position. Why do you think I don't want him to find out?" She mumbles before shifting a little so she is laying on her stomach, her face still facing me. I smirk a little and tease her:

"Oh, you don't want me to get hurt?"

"No. I don't want to have to break his arm again." Right. I forgot that their family is very keen of violence. And still, I'm not sure if Jon would lose it.

I mean, he's been very distant lately, or maybe I've been. I don't know. I guess knowing that he is gay actually put some invisible barriers between us. Not that I mind, but it's weird. Especially since he still didn't tell me. And I'm slightly worried that he might be crushing on me. I mean, the guy always avoids me now, and barely speaks to me. So yeah, I don't know. It's weird.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **.**

I wake up alone in the bed, but I can hear the water falling in the shower. I smile, highly considering joining Clary in that shower when her door room opens and reveals Jon who looks at me, sitting in his sister's bed, with shock and confusion clear on his face. _I'm such a dead man_.

.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

Mouhahahahahahahahaha. I AM such an evil person. I just love cliffies. I think my life would be terrible without them. Hail to cliffies.

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary's little manipulation to make Jace step up?**

 **` 2. What do you think will happen with** **Jace, now?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	7. 7 - The Cruelty Of Girls

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter, hope you will enjoy it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : The Cruelty Of Girls (1,3** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Ella Fitzgerald, feat Louis Armstrong - Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

 **Mariah Carey, feat Boyz II Men - One Sweet Day**

 **Epica - The Last Crusade**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jon's PoV**

"I'm going to ask you this only _once_ , Wayland!" I growl between my very clenched teeth.

I can't believed I got fooled like that by Clary! I should have known better than to trust her over my instincts. When she started blabbering about Jace being gay, I should have ignored her shit and listen to my reason. Jace is as gay as I am. Meaning, far from it. I mean, he did spend many nights trying to sneak out to go clubbing so he could get laid. With _girls_.

But stupid, confusing Clary said that it was all an act. And that Jace just did his best to act like a manwhore so no one would know his secret. And then she started pointing out stuffs. Like the way he's obsessed with his hair. Or the way he always gratifies his looks. Or the way he takes ages to get ready.

But now, I have the undeniable proof that he's straight. And that he's going to end up six feet underground as soon as possible. _Really_? I tell him that Clary is my sister, and he can't wait to bang her? I'm going to kill him. Bring him to life. Then, let my Dad kill him before I reanimate him and kill him all over again.

"Did you have sex with my baby sister, last night?" I ask, looking straight in his eyes. Okay, I'm still giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he _is_ gay, and they just talked all night long, like Mags does every once in a while. Maybe it's just that. Maybe I won't have to go to jail for homicide.

"No," Jace simply says, and I can see the truth in his eyes. But still, I put his words to the test, because my instincts are so telling me that there's something going on between the two of them. But maybe my instincts are broken. I mean, if Jace is gay, there's a whole big thing that had been just before my eyes and that I never noticed.

"Then, what are you doing in her bed?" I question, and Jace rolls his eyes, being as cocky as usual. For someone about to die, he seems pretty relax. He even smirks as he says:

"I was too lazy to go back to our room."

"And what's wrong with the extra bed?" I point out, because what need did they have to share the same bed. Just thinking about it makes me want to vomit.

"Are you going to find a come back to everything I'll say? I already told you, I didn't have sex with Clary, last night," Jace snaps, and at this very moment, Clary emerges from the bathroom.

She looks at me with her eyebrows up, and I decide to ever ruin it for Jace, in case he has a relapse of non gay-itude

"He knows who you are," I tell Clary, hoping she will throw a tantrum at her new GBF for not letting her know. But she only shrugs, walking to her closet as only a towel is wrapped around her.

"Of course, he does. You have a big mouth who can't keep a secret," She accuses, and I can't blame her. The word surprise doesn't exist back home because I always ruin them. It's not my fault, it's just that my mouth doesn't have any filter.

Clary starts to dress in front of us, in that secret way girls always do when they're in public. Girls are so ingenious sometimes. I look back at Jace who's looking everywhere but at Clary, and I can't help but remember the first time this situation happened upon her arrival. Jace checked her out. Or maybe he just pretended. This is so confusing.

"What do you want?" Clary snaps at me, clearly annoyed by my presence, and I growl as I remember what Dad just told me:

"Dad told me who you wanted to invite for Show&Tell."

"Yup," She shrugs before putting a threatening finger on my chest. "Touch him, and you'll have to trade your name for Johanna."

"I don't want to see his rat face near you," I simply reply, no longer scared of her threats. Well, officially at least. She threatened my testicles so many times that I should be a medical miracle by now. "I already have to put up with Sebastian, I don't want to do it for that rat, too."

"I broke up with Sebastian," Clary simply states with a shrug. I open big shocked eyes, surprised that she didn't wait for Dad to really explode on her because for that matter.

"When?" I ask, and she looks at her watch, fingering me the seconds passing by before she said:

"Now. Seb?"

Sebastian enters in her room, and shock washes over his face as he sees Jace and I in her room. I notice from the corner of my mind that Jace is no longer in her bed, and then I have to watch oh baby sister tiptoe herself as much as she can so she can kiss Sebastian on the lips. I'm sure he would have bent down if he wasn't so bus looking at us.

"It's over," Clary says, as if she's talking about the weather, and Sebastian wraps his hand on her smaller back as she gently taps his chest.

"Okay," He says, clearly not aware of what she just said. But then he snaps his attention away from us and looks at Clary with disbelief. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me " She shrugs,stepping out of his arms. Sebastian looks like he's about to bury his favourite pet, and he cries out to Clary:

" _Why_?!" I can't help but feel bad for him. It's clear that he was starting to like her quite a lot, but Clary is not to be liked. She's my baby sister, and that's it.

"Because you're not that interesting, after all. Because I'm stupid. Because I like someone else. Because Daenarys Targaryan and Jon Snow will never end up together. Because you think Jon's in love with me. I don't know, take a pick," She says with a shrug.

She's my sister, and I love her. But sometimes she can be so cruel. She could give him a real reason so he can move on. Or, I don't know do something. She's really cruel sometimes.

"Can we talk about it?"

"Sure," She kindly says, waiting for him to whimper like the baby he is, and Sebastian looks back at Jace and I as he grits between in his teeth:

" _In private_."

"Sure," She concedes him, and then she turns to us to shoo us outside: "That was your cue to leave, guys."

Jace and I leave,and when I close the door, I can feel awkwardness grow between the two of us. I mean, ever since I learned about Jace, there's been this thick cloud of awkward between us. I should probably try to dissipate it.

"Jace?" I say, and he cautiously looks at me. God, why does it have to be so awkward? Let's use images and metaphors. He's gay, he must love those. "You know how I like … chocolate ice cream?"

"Yeah?" He warily says, and I can't believe I'm using ice cream flavours as a comparative for genders. I feel like I'm back in kindergarten.

"Well, I think it's okay if you don't. I know you like vanilla better, and it's okay with me. Chocolate isn't your thing, I get it," I quickly stutter. Mostly because I don't want to drag this subject more than we already are. Let's just stop the awkward right here, in front of Clary's dorm-room.

"Cool. Same for you. Vanilla isn't your cup of tea, I get it."

"Cool. I'll go check something with Mags," I say, happy that we killed the elephant in the room. Jace nods, and I know that the awkward will be less awkward from now on.

"Cool," He tells me.

"Cool," I repeat before going to Magnus's room.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Well, Clary seems to be playing with both boys, announcing things that aren't** **apparently true. Hahah.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary's little game between Jon and** **Jace?**

 **` 2. How did you feel about the end of 'Clebastian'** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	8. 8 - Sickness

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter, hope you will enjoy it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Sickness (3,3** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Ella Fitzgerald, feat Louis Armstrong - Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

 **Mariah Carey, feat Boyz II Men - One Sweet Day**

 **Epica - The Last Crusade**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It's been two days since Jon finally admitted to me that he was gay, and I think that we're good, now. He didn't even talk back about finding me in his sister's bed, which is very fine for me. I mean, I don't want to linger more than necessary about my interactions with Clary. Especially with Jon.

Though I don't really have to worry about it, lately. She's been sick ever since that awkward morning, and so she's been dying in her room, fighting that nasty bug. Jon says that if a bug managed to get through Clary's defences, it must be something really awful because she never gets sick. I just think that she was exhausted, and that whatever illness got her used the opportunity.

I mean, I know how she likes to appear tough and all in front of us cadets, but I also see how she seems so tired sometimes during our graveyard shifts. Especially when we have sex. Last time, she just rolled on the side and went straight to sleep. What happened to that urban legend saying that girls have a renewal of energy after their climax?

So now, she's incubating in her room, and we're having a simulation of war. Jon and I each have a team of eleven. Well, I have eleven, he has ten because we're short of a cadet (his sister being sick to death), and we have to eliminate every single men of the other team. Jon and I know that this is going to be some personal vendetta because we both are very good at shooting in the sniper position. So, we both know that we'll try to take down the other like that, since last time couldn't differentiate us.

We both go each our ways, the Major telling us that he has eyes on each team; and before leading my team to the disaffected area the Major assigned us, I see him leaning to whisper something in his son's ear. Something that makes Jon grin like victory is his. Talk about being fair, Morgenstern.

I direct my team, saving Jordan as my last weapon because he's the fastest shooter, and I dispatch them on different levels, before settling on the roof. I tell Jordan that I'll keep in touch with him every five minutes, and that if he doesn't hear from me, he has to come to the roof to make sure I'm still 'alive'. Because when we're hit with a bullet of paintball, we have to play dead for real.

As I make myself comfortable on the rooftop and start looking for Jon through the viewfinder, he tells me through the transmitter: "Hope you're ready to get your ass wiped, Wayland."

"It's not because your Daddy is the Major that I'll go easy on you, Morgentern," I reply.

Only Jon and I can community through channel 2, the rest of my team connects with me through channel 1. And talking about them, Mags rogers me that there are suspicious activities on the ground floor. I tell him to investigate it with Alec and Mark, but before they can indicate me that they heard my order just fine, I hear three distinct gunshots.

I call for Mags and my two other men, but they're not answering anymore, making me curse under my breath. I look back through the viewfinder, and finally see where Jon is. He is on the field, hidden by our training equipment. And I can count at least eight men with him. Did he actually send three men on a suicide mission? That's cheeky.

I try to find a good angle to shoot him in the head, but he's really well hidden. I could shoot one of his men. But that means revealing that I know where they are, and having them retreat in no time. So I keep my eye on them, ready to send four men there, but then I hear two other gunshots. Meaning that I am five men short now.

"Everything okay, Wayland?" Jon teases me over the transmitter, and I internally curse at him.

"Who did you send?" I ask him, because I'm curious to know who's fast enough to prevent my men to even try to shoot back. I have the fastest shooter, Jordan. No one is faster than Jordan, and jon knows it. That's why he was so annoyed when I picked Jordan in my team.

"I tell you what. You tell me where you are, and I tell you who's decimating your men," Jon bargains, and three more shots echo, swiftly followed by a fourth one. Did Jordan betray me? That's possible. We are in a simulation of war after all.

With a small heave, I steady my heart beat and aim for the first person of Jon's team that I can shoot. I can't let him kill my entire team without killing at least one person.

"Open your eyes, Morgenstern," I tell him, and I shoot Julian.

As fast as I can, I reset my riffle as they start to run away from my reach, and I shoot another of his soldier as I hear the ninth gunshot indicating me that Jordan killed everyone. I know he's coming from me, but the door leading to the roof is rusty, I'll hear him coming. So meanwhile, I aim and shoot yet another of Jon's men. If only he would stop playing hide and seek so I could shoot his head and prove him that I'm better than him.

"You're kind of very hot in that position," Clary's voice suddenly says behind me as I aim for a fourth man, and my surprise is so big that I miss my shot.

I turn to stare in disbelief at her, and see that she's sitting on the edge of the roof as I reply with cockiness: "I'm hot in all kind of positions."

Then I let my eyes wander on her body, and it's obvious that she's still sick. I mean, her eyes are glassy, her nose is a little red and she looks feverish. She's wearing a black hoodie with military trousers, her hands mindlessly shoved in her pockets, and so I ask her about her presence here:

"Aren't you supposed to be dying in your room?"

"I got bored," She says with a shrug, and then she jumps out of the edge of the roof. I should really get back on my mission. But she kind of pulled my thoughts away from there. I guess I know why women weren't allowed in the art of war before. They're such an easy and tempting distraction. With a deliberate slowness, Clary closes the gap between us, and she tells me: "And then, I remembered that you knew how to bring fun."

"Clary. We're in the middle of a simulation," I try to reason her, because I should really keep in mind that Jordan can arrive at any second to cowardly kill me like he killed the rest of our team. Clary pouts a little me, and then she pleads:

"Just one kiss so I can feel better."

I'm about to refuse that to her, because this isn't part of our deal, but my body still ends up leaning in to kiss her lips. Because I'm such a guy and I can't refuse a kiss to a pretty girl. Especially when she asks so nicely. Especially when she asks with her voice broken by illness and that turns me on more than I excepted. So I kiss her.

As I keep on kissing her, my hands fall on her smaller back, and I feel something that should definitely not be there. I stop our kiss but don't break it as I can feel her lips spread into a smirk. I'm about to question her, but in a lightening speed, she pulls her gun out of her trousers and presses it against my temple.

"I killed all your team. Don't make me kill you too," She tells me with a warning tone, and I can't believe I fell for such an obvious embauche. I should have known. Why else would she have been out of bed? Just to see me? That doesn't sound like Clary. And that smirk Jon had when his father told him something. It was because he knew that his sister was joining the party.

Really, I should have known it was her. She's the only one faster than Jordan. And Jon had been way too cheerful about this mission. I just should have known. But I was just expecting that she was too sick to get up. She looks really sick, but it seems that she's doing her best to deny it. Like the way she just repressed her sneeze.

"You're such a …" I start, but she interrupts me by knowingly saying:

"I know."

"Shoot me. Because there's no way I'll surrender," I let her know, and oddly, that makes her smile before she represses another sneeze.

"That's why I like you ," She says her small smile still on her lips as she is tilting her head to the side.

But before my brain can analyse what she just said, she knees my stomach and pulls the trigger to my head. And it hurts! Like a bitch! Fuck! I growl, falling on the floor and grabbing my aching and destroyed head, and she walks to me to take my transmitter so she can says through it: "Team Red, down. I repeat, Team Red down."

"Are you sure Clary? I only counted ten shots," Jon's voice echoes, and that reminds me that Jordan is still not down. Which means that he can still kill that little vixen.

"I just neutralised their stupid captain," Clary replies, smirking in my direction, and I keep quiet because I know that if there is anyone who can take her, it's Jordan. "As for Jordan, just a sec…"

Her smirk grows even wider, and I know that my effect of surprise is dead. She silently walks to the door, and she opens it. Jordan stands surprised for a second, the second too much. Without hesitation, she aims at his head and shoots him between the eyes.

"So yeah, eleven shots. I can't believe I got out of bed for that child's play," She whines over the transmitter, and Jon chuckles as she sneezes for good.

She makes a move with her head so we can all regroup to the school, and looks in her pockets for a tissue as Jordan mutters to me: "She's freaking nuts. She's the one who killed the entire team."

"Don't be impressed, Jordan. She sneakily made herself into the game," I say, loud enough to be sure that she heard me. And she did, if the way she snickers behind her hand is any indication. As she opens the door of the school building, she grins at me:

"That's war, baby. Expect the unexpected."

"War isn't all about guns. I'm sure that you wouldn't have passed the first guy is we had played without weapon," I challenge her, though I know I should shut up. I saw her tackle Jon. I saw her carry Mags in the mud. I know that she's been trained all her life as a soldier, but I have a big mouth and a bigger ego.

Clary stops walking to stare at me, and we both know that I started something that I can't back down from.

"Babe. I am a weapon. If you don't believe me, take me …" She tells me, and though many people are now around us, I'm the only one who hears the double meaning of her words. Which is really dangerous when you know that her father is now standing not so far away from us.

I don't reply anything, because I don't really want to fight her. For three reasons. I've been raised to never raise a hand against the opposite sex. I've been raised to never raise a hand against a sick person. And fighting against Clary under her overprotective father seems like a _very_ bad idea. Clary raises her eyebrows at me and snickers:

"That's what I thought. All in the words, but nothing in action."

She's starting to walk away, when the Major interrupts her: "Never turn your back on your enemy. And never let your enemy think that he's stronger than you."

Great. I know that sentence. I know it all so well. He's going to make us fight. And apparently she knows it too because she's disarming herself. And it's like she has a whole arsenal know herself. Three guns, five knives, one machete, a pistol, six grenades, and countless munitions. Where did she hide those in that small body without any bags?!

I look at her, all too aware of all the eyes staring at us and forming a circle around us, and she looks down at her nails. Then she removes her hoodie, and when I glance in the direction of the male Morgentern now standing one next to the other, it looks like they're about to lose their eyes out of their sockets. Yup, the Major didn't think that she'd only be wearing her sports bra.

Many boys awkwardly shift of themselves, doing their best to not stare at her, and I can't help but feel like they're comparing her at a pice of Kobe beef. I swallow my instincts to yell at them to look elsewhere, and focus my gaze on her green verdant eyes.

"So? What are you waiting for? An invitation?" She impatiently snaps at me, and I curse myself.

Why did I open my big mouth? Because now, if I don't beat her to the ground, no one will ever let me forget that. Maybe I should pretend to be sick as well. You know, due to the closeness of that walking germ incubator that she is.

"Argh. For Christ's sake!" She growls before launching herself in my direction.

I get ready to intercept her, but at the last moment when I'm supposed to have my arms around her, she rolls on the floor and finds herself behind me. Then, she kicks in my kneecaps, and in a second I'm my knees with her on my back.

"Surrender?" She whispers on my ear, and I can tell just by the tone of her voice that she is smirking.

I smirk back, and let myself fall on my back so I fall on her. She huffs when her back touches the floor, and I swiftly turn to secure her hands against the floor. I appreciate victory, but Clary cuts that short as she scissors my waist with her legs and squeezes hard, her knee putting a pressure in my sides that make me release the hold I have on her. Then she delicately takes my head in her hands, and she headbuts me.

Slightly knocked out, I blink, and before I can register it, she's on top of me, making me immediately think of another situation when we ended up like that. But before I can think of anything else, she sneezes, bringing her hands to her face; and the Major sends her to her room.

She poorly gets up, still promising me with her very broken voice: "I'm not done with you, Wayland. Just wait until I get better."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

I'm in front of Clary's door, and after pacing in front of it several times, I gather my courage and knock on it. It's the middle of the night, and it's been a week since she's been to class. I guess it was a very nasty bug. Or that she shouldn't have gotten out of bed to play that simulation. Especially since all she did was humiliating me.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" She asks, her brows furrowed with surprise. This is the first time that I actually come to her room out of the blue. I usually just accompanies her after our shifts and happens what must happen. But now, I am taking the first step of coming to her just for the sake of it.

I don't say anything, and kiss her, making her stumble backward in her room, and once we're fully in it, I close the door with my foot. My hands wander in her body, tugging on her too encumbering shirt, and once they're out of the way, I make her jump in my arms and I walk to her bed.

She tries to make us roll, but I don't let her. I steady her arms above her head, and lock them in one of my hands, nibbling her ear and making her moan to me. I really missed that sound. I like it so much when she's so receptive to what I do to her. As I let go of her hands to take care of her body, she tries to take back control, and so I growl of annoyance. I quickly glance around, and when I spot her trousers, I smirk and take her belt so I can tie her to her bed.

"Jace?" She asks, and I resume kissing her as I reassure her:

"Just follow my lead."

I can't believe I'm being so pushy when I first came to end things with her. The thing is, I don't like how often I thought of her this week. I don't like that I missed her rebellious presence in class. I don't like that I wanted to come to her bedrest and hum her lullabies to sleep. And mostly, I don't like what she turned Sebastian into. He's mopping all over the place, and I'm afraid that she will do that to me when she'll get bored with me.

And still, here I am, dominating her, and ripping her panties apart so I can burry myself in her. And she's begging me to do so. She is so fucking wet around my fingers, and she's literally trashing beneath me.

I lean to her ear, and tell her: "If you don't ask for it, I won't give into you."

"Like you need an invitation. Fuck me, already!" She retorts, and I gladly comply.

After swiftly rolling it on, I plunge in her, my hands on her mouth to muggle her scream, and I relish watching her face tense with pleasure. The more I thrust, the more she asks. Slowly, my hand falls from her mouth to neck, and I squeeze a little, earning a grunt of approval. As I increase the pace, she begs to hold on.

Her voice breaks at some point, and I play with her nipples, sure that she's about to finish. And she does when my pelvic bone endlessly touches her crotch. As I try to find my release too, Clary convulses beneath me, and when we're both finished, I take her in my arms so we can fall asleep.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Well, that was a long chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of that ending, and that step Jace made into Clace? Especially when he came to end things?**

 **` 2. What did you think of that little simulation, and Clary kicking ass, even though she was sick?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	9. 9 - RatBoy

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter, hope you will enjoy it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : RatBoy (1,1** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Francis Cabrel - C'est Ecrit**

 **Mariah Carey, feat Boyz II Men - One Sweet Day**

 **Epica - The Last Crusade**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I wake up in the middle of the night with a massive boner, and so I snuggle against Clary hoping that she's not that sleeping. Let's be honest, I know exactly where this boner comes from. I've been dreaming about a certain person with certain colour of hair. And that would be great if she could help me with my growing problem in real life.

Gently, I try to wake her up, rubbing myself against her butt and playing with her boobs, and after a few seconds, she starts to respond to me. But I can tell that it's not conscious. I try to gently say her name, hoping that she'll wake, but she doesn't, and so I roll on the side, heaving highly and trying to think of unpleasant things. Like the Major walking in on us. That should do the trick.

Once I'm no longer poking around with uncontrollable parts of my body, I tilt my head a little and look at Clary sleeping. I never really had the chance to do so, she's always the first one up. Her hand is under her cheek, and her lips slightly parted as a faint snore escapes from her, and there's this weird bubble that makes me want to take her in my arms and snuggle against her.

At this, I bluntly get up and leave her room, completely not assuming what just happened. _What was that_? Noiselessly, I slip in my own bed, trying to ignore the weird feeling that being alone brings to me, and I stare at the ceiling.

I need to stop this. As in _now_. Because I don't like how my whole body reacts to her presence. It's freaking me out. Because of Jon. Because of the Major. Because their whole family is nuts and keen to violence. I should just stop it.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jon's PoV**.

Today is show and tell, and I can't believe that I'm going to have to bear Simon the Rat. Like, really!? You know what's worst, Mom offered him the drive, pretending he was like family. Like Hell! Over my dead and rotting body! That prick doesn't deserve my baby sister. No one does. But yeah, Mom likes him, so I'll have to bear him and play nice. Mom is scarier than Dad. She's the bad cop back home, though it doesn't seem like that.

Clary is slightly moody as we're all gathered in the court. She has been ever since she woke up. I think Jace and her had an argument, because she keeps on glaring at him, and he keeps on pretending he doesn't see her. I don't know. Probably some girl stuffs. But still, I think it's weird. Usually, the idea of seeing Simon always brings the biggest smile on her face. Because they are 'best friends'. Whatever. He was just stuck in the friendzone until she finally decided to put out for him. And that's how my baby sister lost her virginity to a rat.

When the Major walks in, his eyes linger a second more on Clary, and they exchange a very brief look. They know that they're little play is over. Mom is coming (her two children are here, along with her husband, of course she's coming), and now everyone will know Clary's and Dad's relationship. Because Clary and Mom almost look like twins.

As Clary blows her nose, getting rid of the last traces of her illness, the guests enter, and a here he is with Mom. Everyone goes to their parents (because that's who we invite for show and tell. _Family_. Not stupid rats), and Mom goes to us to embrace the two of us in a motherly/embarrassing hug. I can literally feel all of their stares on us. But they don't really linger on that as they get to see their family.

From the corner of my eyes, I see Jace with his parents and grandmother, and his eyes are not on Mom, but on Rat Face and Clary, hugging as if they were a couple. Yeah, right. Within seconds I am by Clary's side, and I pull them apart, putting my arm between them as I say: "Let's be clear, RatBoy. You are not to touch her, or come closer than that."

Of course, Clary being the delicate and fragile thing she is, stomps violently on my foot as she growls: "I can still kick your ass, Jon. No matter if Mom is here to save you."

"Language, Clary," Mom reminds her, and Clary waits for her to look elsewhere to make a face. This is so Clary. Still, she deliberately takes RatBoy's hand and tell him:

"Let me show you around, Simon."

RatBoy follows her as I glare at him while Mom asks me how I've been. Apparently Dad keeps on ranting about Clary's attitude and forgets to give her updates about me. Good thing I'm not a jealous kid. I tell Mom about my uninteresting life, my eyes still on RatBoy, when I suddenly realise something that doesn't make sense.

Jace is also glaring at the rat. But Jace doesn't know him. He has no reason to glare at the boy. And now, Clary is talking to Jace's grandmother because she helped her pick up her cane. The granny just doesn't want to let go of her, and Jace just won't stop glaring. After a couple of minutes of Clary trying to escape the old lady's trip, she slightly heaves and presents herself, as well as RatBoy.

And she presents him as the man of her life. I get it, I know where she comes from with this. RatBoy is her first thought. He's the guy who will never close his door on her when she'll be in need. He's the guy who'll tell her that she's being stupid, or that she's not trying hard enough. He's her reliable shoulder with whom she can bitch about everything and anyone without being judge. If anything, I have to give him that.

But what's not normal, it's the way Jace clenched his fists and jaw at Clary's words before he walks away from his own family.

And that's when it clicks. _Clary is such a little liar_! Jace is not gay, and I fucking knew it! They're just screwing together. And she lied to my face! And he lied to my face. Jace is such a dead man! I tell him that she's my sister, the one girl he cannot touch, and he jumps on her like the motherfucking horny asshole he is. I'm just waiting for us to be alone tonight, and I'm so going to kill him.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Finally, Jon knows!**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think will happen tonight?**

 **` 2. What about** **Jace, and the way he handled things?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	10. 10 - Empty Classroom

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter, hope you will enjoy it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Empty Classroom (1,6** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The Police - Message In The Bottle**

 **Caravan Palace - Star Scat**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **No One's PoV**

As Clary left the bathroom, she looked around for Simon, just so she could bitch some more about this Godawful school she has been locked in. She still couldn't believe that her parents sent her to the very place where they swore to never send either Jon or her. She knew that she often pushed the limit, and that she didn't have the easiest temper in the world, but it wasn't a reason. Both her parents were militaries, and both of them certainly didn't want their children to go down this path. So what the heck?

But Simon was nowhere to be seen. She figured that he must have gone back to the common hall, too chicken to stay alone in a corridor where he could have met Jon. She rolled her eyes, heading back there, when she was suddenly pulled in an empty classroom. Without thinking about if for a second, she brought up her elbow, and punched her assailant in the nose. Then she turned on herself, only to see that her aggressor was Jace, his hand over his nose as his golden eyes were glaring at her.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him, recalling all too wee her empty and cold bed in the morning.

She also recalled the way told her when she saw him at breakfast that they should stop everything, because it was getting complicated. He was the one who came to her room in the middle of the night to jump her bones, he was the one fleeing afterwards, and now, he was the one saying it was getting complicated. This was what Clary called 'guy-wussiness'. That typical behaviour when guys pretended to be manly by not assuming what was real. They agreed to casual sex, and when she felt that it was staring to grow to something more and that she let him know, telling him that she liked him, he chickened out. Because guys we're all the same in the end: _pussies._

"Who was _that_? _"_ Jace imperially asks, his whole body trembling with anger, to which Clary simply shrugged as she walked toward the door and answered:

"Like I said before, Simon is the man of my life. Someone who won't screw me over, unlike some people I know."

At those words, Jace growled, placing himself between Clary and the door, and towering over her with all his might. She glared st him, clearly not happy that he got in her way, and he asked her with anger: "Was he the guy that got your brother here?"

"None of your damn business, Wayland. _Remember_? We're not crewing each other anymore! I don't want to be something ' _too_ _complicated_ ' for you," she sarcastically replied, quoting the exact same words he told her in the morning. "Get out of my way, before I break your arm!" She added with a deadly serious threatening tone.

But he did the exact opposite. He took her by the shoulders and kissed her hard on her mouth as he tackled her against the nearest wall. He kisses her with passion, doing his best to make the two of them forget about _Simon_ ; and when he made her jump in his arms, he broke their kiss so he could whisper in her ear:

"If the complicated means that _Simon_ is out of the picture, I'll take the complicated without a single hesitation."

And as he said those words, he started kissing Clary's neck, nibbling the exact spot he knew she was the most sensible at. When she slightly moaned to him and slightly bucked her hips to his pelvic bone, Jace held her waist tighter and let himself fall in that dangerous passion he had desperately tried to avoid earlier in the morning.

He knew that anyone could enter at any given moment, he knew that he shouldn't play with fire like that; but that moment, all he could think about was Clary and how he didn't like feeling like she was slipping away. Especially to that _Simon_. Jace didn't like the smile that guy brought to Clary's lips, he didn't like the confidence she suddenly when she was around that guy, and most importantly, he didn't like that she would call that … _rat_ the man of her life. And even now, as he was kissing Clary, the both them obvious with desire, Jace couldn't help but feeling angry against that _Simon_ rat.

With urgency, he pressed his bod against Clary's, his hands travelling beneath her shirt as his mouth was doing its best to dominate hers; and Clary eagerly responded to him, moaning every time he ground against her, when she suddenly realised that she was being the full messed around. She abruptly broke their kiss, panting like a mad dog, all the while accusing Jace:

"You're such a kid! I tell you that I like you, and you grow me away like an old sock. And then, you get jealous that your toy is no longer yours, and you throw a tantrum at me!"

Jace blinked a little, slowly registering what Clary was telling her before he asked: "I think I'd remember you telling me that you like me."

"Pfff, Jace, _please_! Don't play stupid with me. I told you that on that roof during that lame war simulation. And I thought that was why you came to my room, yesterday night. But I was clearly mistaking."

"How do you want me to know when you're being serious?!" He cried out. "You always mess with everyone's mind. You always say things that you aren't really thinking, scheming as if you were Littlefinger! I never know when you're serious or not!" He accused, making Clary plant her green eyes into his golden eyes, her arms crossed over her chest as she declared:

"Well, in that case… I ikeyou, Jace Wayland, do you like me back?"

For a moment, Jace didn't say a single word, taken aback by her sudden bluntness, but also not sure his feelings on that matter. Did he like Clary? Or did he like the thrill that being with her gave him? And as he was trying to find an answer, he reasoned himself, thinking that he wouldn't be so annoyed by that _Simon_ if he didn't like Clary to begin with.

Clary heaved, taking his silence for the answer she needed, and started removing herself from the human cage he was to her, when he took her chin and forced her to look at him as he whispered: "I do." Then he leant to kiss her.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Still No One's PoV** **.**

Jon walked from empty classroom to empty classroom, looking for his sister who've been missing for almost half an hour. Their mother said that Clary seemed a little blue, and that maybe she ought to take her back home with her, after all. But Jon knew that their father would do his best to prevent that from happening. Sure wanted to reform Clary and made her stop acting so recklessly, but most importantly, he wanted to spend some time with his daughter, no matter how little. Because he was a papa bear, no matter he liked to deny it.

As he opened the English classroom, Jon was starting to ask himself if Clary wasn't on the rooftop since she liked heights so much; but there he found her, passionately _making out_ with Jace, the two of them stopping abruptly their display of horror to look at Jon with shock.

Jon barely acknowledged his wee sister, all his rage directed toward Jace and his betrayal. Calmly, and dangerously, he closed the door. If if he was going to kill Jace, it would be better if he didn't have any witnesses.

" _You're dead_ , Wayland," Jon said with a voice incredibly calm compared to the state he was in.

Jace hardly swallowed, feeling a sudden chill in the room, and not even aware that Clary was still in his arms.

"You better take you hands off my sister, right now!" Jon growled, his eyes shooting daggers at Jace; and Clary seemed to be the first one to snap out from her state of shock as she snapped back:

"Get out, Jon. You have no business here!"

" _Sure_ I'll go. So you can get molested by mister traitor, here?" Jon snapped back with anger, finally setting free his rage; and before any of them could register anything, hon had Jace pinned against the same wall Clary and him were making out a fe seconds ago.

"Jon! I swear I'll—"

"You better not pull anything on me, Clary! Your little mind games won't work on me this time! For how long has he been sneaking out in my back? For as long as he's been gay?" Jon growled, his eyes almost popping out of their orbits; ad this is when Jace finally decided to plead his cause:

"It's not what you think, Jon. I swe—"

But Jace never got the chance to finish his sentence for Jon punched his golden face right in the nose. Then, before Jace could do anything, Jon threw him on the floor and kicked him senseless, blinded by rage and betrayal.

Suddenly, Jon felt Clary kick him in the kneecap, bringing him down to his knees; but as soon as he was on the floor, Jon resumed his assault o Jace who still didn't do a single thing to fight back, to Jon's greatest annoyance.

He was about to punch him hard in the face, when Clary slapped him hard; and the door opened at this very moment, revealing the Major and his wife.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Oglala, hell is breaking loose...**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think will happen next with the Major and his wife?**

 **` 2. What about** **Jace, and the way he handled things?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	11. 11 - Dead Man Walking

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter. Two in one day?! What is happening? I hope you will enjoy it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Dead Man's Walking (0,6** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The Police - Message In The Bottle**

 **Caravan Palace - Star Scat**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I am such a dead man. _Literally_. If Jon didn't manage to kill me, the Major definitely will, now. I mean, I can already feel if deathly stare on me as we are all in his office, Clary, Jon and I sitting in chairs while the Major and his wife of on the other side of the desk, looking down at us. The I think that it was this very thing that I wanted to avoid at all cost, I clearly failed.

The Major is silently looking at us, though he is more glaring in my direction than looking. I know what he's doing. He's being silence to install fear in our hearts. And I won't lie, it's fucking working on me! He's going to fucking kill me, and burry me in the garden we have in the backyard. No one will ever know about it. It's certainly not his family who is going to rat on him.

"If you're simply going to glare at us and give us the evil eye, I think I will go back to Simon," Clary suddenly says, already getting up. _This girl is really afraid of nothing_! Doesn't she the guns in her father's eyes?

She's already up, when her mother looks at her, her head barely moving, but her eyes hard on her daughter, making Clary sit back and do something that I've never seen her do before, look down at her feet.

"What was that all about?" The Major asks his daughter, when he installed enough fear in my heart for the rest of my life; and Clary immediately looks up, her eyes big as she defends herself: "You're blaming _me_?! Those two morons decide to stat a mud fight without the fun of the mud, and its all _my_ fault!? Where is the logic, here?"

"And why were they fighting?"

"Because you gave me a big brother who's an imbecile and who doesn't know when his nose is not required. And because Jace is a moron who doesn't know how to stand up for himself!" She strongly states, sure of herself; and I can't help but roll my eyes.

I actually do the honourable thing and don't fight back my friend (but friend might I add) that I betrayed, and the girl ends up thinking that I am a wuss. This is so … I don't know, but I end up on the bad side on every scenario. And it clearly sucks. I wish the situation wasn't so complicated, that Clary's family wasn't so keen to violence, and that it were easy to be with her, instead of being the mine field it is,

The Major turns his head to me, and asks: "What happened?" Jon opens his mouth with indignation, before his father stops him by raising his hand as he strongly states: "I asked Jace."

Again with the first name basis. I don't like when he's being so intimate. It means he can easily kill , _stupid_ me for going after an untouchable girl like that. I look down my hands, before finding some unknown courage inside me and looking up, straight into the Major's brown eyes (probably the last thing I will ever see). Everyone is looking at me, I can feel it, and so I say:

"Jon found out that I have been dating Clary in his back."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **I know, this is short, but two updates in one day, I can't write that much, knowing that I wrote for other stories as well.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. How do you think the Major will react?**

 **` 2. What about** **Jace, how do you feel about his thoughts, and why he didn't fight back?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	12. 12 - The Scariest Morgenstern

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter. Two in one day?! What is happening? I hope you will enjoy it**

 **~ Do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : The Scariest Morgensten(0,6** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The Police - Message In The Bottle**

 **Caravan Palace - Star Scat**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

There's a big silence that follows my confession, during which I can clearly hear the last beats my heart will ever make. But then, that silence is broken by Jon who snorts loudly and finally give his opens his mouth ever since we entered this room.

"Molesting my sister is not what I call dating her," He hisses, his voice full of anger and his eyes as murderous as his father's.

I swiftly look back down on my feet, so not ready to face Valentine's eyes, and not sure how I can get out of this situation I put myself into. But Clary doesn't seem to see things as going quietly, as she retorts with temper: "Stay out of it, Jon, if you don't want me to break your arm once again. And stop misusing words as you see fit! There never was any ' _molesting_ ' involved!"

"What I walked into earlier was clearly molesting! And what about that time I caught in your bed?! You were 'just sleeping'? Right? With your _gay bestie_?! _Whatever_ , Clary!"

"What does he mean he slept in your bed?" The Major asks, his voice becoming incredibly darker than I ever heard. I am so going to die.

Clary and Jon both open their mouth to give their own versions, when their mother suddenly says one simple word: "Enough."

She didn't shout, she didn't even raise her voice. She simply said that one mundane word, and everyone looked at their feet and stopped bickering. _Even the Major_! Geez, why are the female Morgenstern's are always the scariest of that strange species?

A small silence grows back during which we are all waiting to hear what she will have to say. We don't have to wait that long until she orders her children: "You two, in your rooms. And you better not start fighting on the way there, or so help me."

The siblings silently do as told, though Jon still takes the time to glare at me before leaving the room alone with the Morgenstern parents. Parents that I still not dare look directly in the eyes, by the way. As soon as the door closes, Valentine explodes his anger on me:

" _What did he mean by_ —" But his wife cuts him off:

"God, Valentine. You know very well what Jon meant. You're not stupid, and you were a teen once. I told you that this would happen, but you didn't listen. Now, don't blame the kid for your stubbornness."

The Major doesn't retort anything, even recoding a little, though it is obvious that he is still clearly upset. Just the way he keeps shooting daggers at me is proof enough.

"Now, what's wring with _you_?" Clary's Mom asks me, turning her head to me and making me stutter:

"Excuse me?"

I truly hope that none of them can see the cold sweat trickling down my neck.

"Do you have a death wish of some kind to say such things when those two are in the same room as you? Why didn't you keep for yourself what has been going on all along? Don't you know them?"

Well, I'm starting to ask myself the same thing. I must be suicidal, or a masochist. Because, seriously?! Why did I open my big mouth? I mean, don't I like living anymore?

"Because … Because I like Clary, and I shouldn't have to lie about it."

The Major narrows his eyes at me, while his wife puts a hand on his shoulder; and after five long seconds, she tells me: "Go back to your family. They must wonder where you went."

I use the golden opportunity and flee the Major's office, perfectly aware that I will not survive tonight anyway, when I will have to go back to my room, and face Jon. 

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **I know, this is short, but that's how I wanted the chapter to end. Hope that you still liked it**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jocelyn?**

 **` 2. What do you think will happen next** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	13. 13 - End Or Beginning?

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes the last chapter. I know I took a while to upload it, but I was really inspired on my own novel, so I took a little break from fanfic.**

 **~ Like I said, this is a short and fun fanfic, no big plots, no big deals. There will be an epilogue, kind of cute, I think. Haha.**

 **~ And do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy this last chapter.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : End Or Beginning? (0,7** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Chandelier**

 **Anastacia - Left Outside Alone**

 **Ed Sheehan - I See Fire**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It's been two weeks since that crazy confrontation. Without big surprise, Clary went back home with her Mom at the end of the weekend of show-and-tell; and of course the whole school talked about the fact that Clary is actually the Major's daughter, and therefore Jon's little sister.

Jon and I haven't been speaking this that fateful day in his father's office. I have to say that I am surprised that he did not try to get me at the corner of a classroom, or something. Ever since clary left, Jon had her dorm reattributed too him, so we don't spend our nights together anymore. Which I think is a good thing, because it would have been so easy for him to strangle me in my sleep.

Honestly, I must admit that I am sad that this whole situation ended up like that. I mean, I do have a positive point in all of these, and it is the fact that the Major pretty much leaves me alone. I don't know what his wife told him, but it had the result of me not ending up as fertiliser for the backyard. But … well, I lost my best friend in the process, and I also lost my girl. Because I haven't had any news from Clary ever since she left.

I don't actually hold it against her. I'm sure that if I don't have any news from her, it is because she can't give them. Probably that the major butts in and stops her of doing so. Or Jon, take a pick. But all of that to say that I lost everything because I had a big mouth. If I had kept my mouth shut, and kept our little thing a secret, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be in this situation, right now.

Anyway, all of this to say that I am beyond shocked when I hear the door of my room knock and open it to find Jon there. It is Friday night, and usually, Jon hangs out in the living room on Friday nights, playing pool or cards, like most of us (I stopped doing that soon after Clary arrived at the Institute); but apparently, Jon had decided to use his free night to set some things clear with me. Probably that he'll try to kill me, and ask his father to cover up the murder.

We stare at each other, before he clears his throat and asks: "Are we going to gawk at each other forever, or are you going to let me in?"

I step aside, and he walks in to go sit on what used to be his bed.

"So … Let the awkward begin…" He says, though he does not add anything to that. And honestly, I won't make it easy for him, either. I am not very eager to talk about my relationship with Clary with her big brother.

"To be honest, let's not talk about the awkward. Because really, just thinking about it grosses me out. But … the thing is, I miss my friend, and Clary says I should be the bigger man, and 'stop acting like a caveman'. Her words."

I still don't say anything, but all my attention is on Jon whois looking everywhere but in my direction. This is _sooooo_ awkward! There definitely should be a dummies book for that kind of situation.

"So … Are we friends again?" I ask, feeling like I'm back in first grade. He hesitates a little, and says:

"Not yet. I'm still angry that you went behind my back. But … well I never saw Clary being so persistent about someone like that before. So … Like she said, I should try to be the bigger man, and let time take care of this."

On those words, he gets up, and walks to the door. But before leaving, he gives a piece of paper, on which is written a phone number, with the name 'Clary' above it. As soon as I'm alone, I dash outside my bedroom, to the communal phone, and compose the number, only to hear the voice I missed the most over the past two weeks answer.

"Hello?"

I smile, almost picturing her in front of me, and I let her know: "Clary … This is Jace …"

 **✖️ THE END 🔚**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **I know, this is short, but that's how I wanted the story to end. I hope that you enjoyed this little fun story, and that you will not hesitate on checking another one that I wrote.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this ending?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


	14. Epilogue

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ And here comes the epilogue. Hope that you enjoyed that short little story.** **Like I said, this is a short and fun fanfic, no big plots, no big deals.**

 **~ And do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy this final update.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Epilogue (1,6** **K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Chandelier**

 **Anastacia - Left Outside Alone**

 **Ed Sheehan - I See Fire**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It seems that I will never be able to go to sleep. Way too much emotions are going through me right now. I mean, it's not every night that you're at the wake of your wedding. Yup, that's right. After five years of dating Clary in a manner more appropriate that how we started, I finally proposed to her, in her familial garden with the blessing of both her father and brother.

Of course, at first it didn't go so well. I mean, we started dating and already had the distance facto in our relationship, as well as the fact that I was not in her father's good grace. But I had my fairy godmother on my side. Nothing looking like those old hags you see in movies and cartoons. My fairy godmother is actually Clary's mother.

She's been helping me by inviting me to their house during summer vacations. And what started as an extension of the Institute (with the Major having so many rules about me and me being next to his daughter), ended up as one of the best vacations of my life.

Of course, Clary was mostly the reason behind it. Because what started as a 'like-relationship' soon turned out to be love. And soon after, I realised that she was my one. Though Clary being Clary, she tore it out of me both times. With her 'grace and delicateness' that are so legendary.

I am actually very proud of myself for being able to actually surprise her with my proposal. I know she wasn't expecting or suspecting anything because she cried. Yup, Clary who never cries for anything (wether it is a touching scene in a movie, or a cute little puppy, or us having a very big argument), cried exactly like girls o in the movies. Jon actually can't stop teasing her about it, because he recorded the whole thing, and as proof on camera 'that she is human after all'.

I proposed on our fifth anniversary, though Clary and I diverge on what is that said date. She says that our anniversary should be counting the day we first having sex. I say it should start when I admitted to her that I like her, and that I ended up on trial in front of her entire family.

So anyway, I proposed on our anniversary (my version of it). Of course, since she doesn't count it as our anniversary, she didn't see the thing coming. We were at her parents house, having a nice dinner (but since her whole family knew about the proposal, everything was bound to be nice). I waited until the sunset, because they have a breathtaking view from their garden, and it is most beautiful at sunset. It is actually a moment that Clary loves very much, she told me so several times. She even told Jon that she was the one who would keep the house when their parents would die (if front of their parents, of course).

So, when the sun started to set, her family scattered around, though they didn't go far (especially since Jon had the good sense of recording the whole ordeal for us). Clary didn't bat an eye, curled up in her garden chair, sipping on her tea as she lazily watch the colours dance in the horizon. She didn't notice when I got up, my heart stammering, and my palms sweaty (I mean, she could still say no). She didn't notice when I put one knee down, reaching for the inside pocket of my jacket. She only turned her head when I called her name. And even then, she frowned at me, asking me if I lost something in the grass.

But then, when I asked that special question with those three special words, she stopped everything. She stopped breathing, she let go of her mug, she even stopped blinking. She just stared at me, before she brought her hands to her face and nodded, hiding herself behind her hands. I think it was the best moment of my life. Yet …

I mean, I'm sure having her walk to the altar tomorrow will largely top that. I have actually no doubts about it. But still. That little moment when she agreed to be my wife it was … incredible.

Suddenly, I hear noises coming from the corridor, and I frown, wondering who could still be up this late. It is almost three in the morning, so everybody but me should be sleeping. Especially giving the big that we have tomorrow (or rather today). We're doing the wedding at the Morgenstern's because like I said, they have a view to die for in their garden. And they have the pretty big house to go with it.

As I up myself on my elbows, the door opens, and on the other side is … Clary. She swiftly comes in, locking the door behind her and coming to sit in front of me, a big smile on her face. I sit as well, frowning as I whisper to her:

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"We're not on wedding day, yet," She slyly states, with her cocky smile that I love so much.

"Midnight passed. Do you want to jinx our marriage already?"

"Gee, I didn't know you were so uptight on wedding rules. If I had known, I would have wait until we were married to put out," She sarcastically replies to me, all the while crawling to me, her eyes clearly showing lust.

I roll my eyes to her, but that doesn't stop her until she is straddling my laps: "The thing is, I couldn't sleep."

"Having cold feet?" I smirk at her, and it is her turn to roll her eyes.

"More like … having a heat wave. But I know just the thing that can cool me down," She tells me, before reaching for my lips.

This is what I like the most about Clary. Her spontaneity. Any other girl would have waited for the honeymoon, repressing their needs and feelings; but not my Clary. I know I pretended to be appalled by her actions, but in truth, I am quite pleased that she came to me. Maybe that was the reason I couldn't sleep. Because she wasn't by my side.

Without hesitating a second, I give her back her kiss, before taking her in my arms; and making us turn so I can lay her on the bed. Then, I brake our kiss, only to look at her with all the love I have for her. When I think that in a few hours, she will be my wife. She will be, Mrs Clarissa _Wayland_. Just the thought of it makes a lump of joy grow in my throat.

She looks at me with a smile that resonates with love, and I ask her: "How do you want it?"

"We have a life time for long and sweet, but we don't have that much time left before the wedding," She sultrily whispers, leaning in to bite my ear lobe all the while brushing her crotch against my bulge.

At those words, I let out a growl, before flipping her on her tummy, making her squeal of excitement. Without much ceremony, I get rid of both our pants, and impale myself in her, from behind, all the while squirming my hand beneath her so I can rub her clit. This is a position that she particularly loves, behind flat on her stomach while I ride her and fondle her sweet spot. This is actually the position I always use when we had a fight, or one of us is in a rather foul mouth.

Without ceremony, I ram in her, loving the fact that she has to bite her tongue. Clary is a really expressive sex partner, and she loves it even more when I have a dirty mouth on her. And I won't lie, I love it just as much. But .. there has always been something about watching her bite her tongue that has always been a big turn on for me.

Still that doesn't stop me from leaning so I can bite her ear, all the while thrusting in her and I ask her: "Your last night as a maiden, and you still ask to be my little play thing."

She moans, lolling her head backward so it is pressed against my torso, and she replies with a sly smile: "Maybe it's because I've always loved the idea of being your little play thing."

I smile with her, before picking up the speed, and we both finish in silent grunts, out of breath, sticky with sweat, but not caring even the slightest. I move a little to the side, and she turns her head to me, smiling with bliss as she gently traces the counters of my face.

For a moment neither of us say anything, me gently rubbing her back, and her countering my face with her fingers, when she says out of nowhere: "I, Clarissa Morgenstern, sane of body and mind, take you as my beloved husband with the stars as witnesses."

I smile at her, looking deep into her eyes as I tell her: "I, Jace Wayland, sane of body and mind, take you as my beloved wife with the stars as witnesses."

We kiss, though none of us moved from our previous position, and when we break our kiss, we say as one and same voice:

"I love you, Clary."

"I love you, Jace."

 **✖️ THE END 🔚**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **And there it is. That sweet, sweet ending. No jokes, nothing bittersweet, just plain old sweet. Hope that you liked it. I, for my part, enjoyed writing this little story.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋** **Kiss💋** **Bang🔫** **Bang🔫** **.**


End file.
